


Bloodflow

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 911 fox, 911 on fox, Buddie - Fandom, evan buckley - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Hurt Eddie, Hurt Evan Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hurt Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Buck and Eddie get trapped in house while being out on a call.
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader, evan buckley and eddie diaz, evan buckley/ eddie diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 282





	Bloodflow

“We’re just gonna check the basement Cap, then we’ll be out.” 

Eddie looks over to Buck who nods in agreement.

“Copy that, but make it quick.” Bobby answers through the radio.

Eddie follows the other fire fighter down the stairs. There isn’t too much damage downstairs and both men work their way through the rooms fast. The main damage was in the kitchen where the oven had exploded. Thankfully no one was in the room and mother and son could make their way out of the house, almost unharmed. The team put out the fire quick and Eddie and Buck just wanted to check there’s no other fire source in the house and it’s all clear.

Eddie walks out the last room and meets Buck in the hallway. He claps him on the shoulder and the other man smiles at him.

“Seems like we’ll be out just in time for the game.”

Buck laughs but all of a sudden his face falls.

“Eddie.” 

He points his finger towards Eddie’s chest. Eddie looks at him in confusion but follows Bucks eyes to where he’s looking at. Their fire fighter gear includes loads of different warning systems so the fire fighters can prevent getting in danger themselves. One of it is a system that detects explosive gas in the air. The indicator of the gas warning system moves and Eddie looks back at Buck with concern.

“There must be a gas leak, we have to- ….”

There’s a loud bang and Eddie throws himself forward to push Buck out of the way. 

Both men fall on the floor and debris falls over them. Eddie’s ears are ringing and his leg hurts. It’s pinned under a piece of the wall. He has to squeeze his eyes shut for a bit.

“Eddie! Hey are you hurt man?”

He opens his eyes and looks directly into Bucks eyes. He’s lying on top of the other man and he can hear him breath hard.

“Shit Buck, I think my leg’s trapped.”

Buck lifts his head and tries to look over his shoulder.

“I think if I kick against it, your leg might come free.”

The other man moves around underneath him, kicking his leg out hard. The move causes the debris to come off his leg.

“Yes it worked.” He breathes out in relieve.

“Could you maybe get off of me then. You’re heavy man.”

Eddie looks back at Buck and chuckles a bit. “Oh yeah, sorry.”

He rolls himself to the side, being careful with his leg. He sits down next to the other man who slowly rises in a sitting position as well.

Buck immediately moves over to him and checks on his leg. He shoves the material of his trousers back to inspect it further.

“Can you move it? Does it hurt?”

Eddie carefully tries to move it. It hurts but he doesn’t think it’s broken.

“Doesn’t seem broken.” Buck says, in thoughts.

“Yes mister paramedic.” Eddie laughs.

Buck frowns and gets up to look around. “This is not funny, seems like we’re trapped.”

He tries to move the door but it’s stuck. He sighs in frustration.

“Buckley? Diaz? Do you copy?”

Both their heads shoot up and they look for the noise of the radio. Eddie finds it under a pile of stones.

“We’re here Cap.” Eddie coughs into the radio.

“Are you hurt? Can you get out?”

Eddie looks over to Buck who’s leaning against the door. He shakes his head.

“No, the stair came down we can’t get out. You need to try and get access to the basement windows, Cap.”

The radio stutters and Eddie shakes it to make it work again.

“We’re working on it. Sit tight, we’ll get you out. How’s your condition?”

“I hurt my leg but it’s not broken. Buck is - …” Eddie looks over to the other man who’s still trying to find a way out.

“Buck, are you hurt somewhere?!”

The fire fighter turns around. “I’m fine but I’d like to get out now, you know a game is waiting for me.“

Eddie rolls his eyes. “We’re fine Cap, waiting for you.”

The radio goes silent.

Eddie watches Buck pacing around in the room.

“Buck for the love of god sit down. They’ll get us out in a bit.”

Buck is startled and looks confused for a second but sits down next to him on the floor. He nervously plays with the sleeves of his fire fighter jacket. They’re silent for a bit and Eddie quietly checks Buck over again. He just has a weird feeling but doesn’t know why.

“Well you know, you could come around to ours later and watch the game? Sure Christopher would love to have you around.” Eddie tries to get the other man’s attention who keeps on staring at the door.

Buck looks at him and smiles. He takes his helmet off. “Yeah, yeah that sounds good.”

The radio in Eddies hand crackles again and Captain Nash starts talking. “We can’t get access through the basement windows. We’re coming down the stairs. It might take a bit but we’ll get you out. Hang in there boys.”

“Copy that Cap.” 

He puts the radio away and wants to say something to Buck but finds the other man with closed eyes, head resting against the wall.

“Hey you tired man, what’s up?” 

He shoves the younger man’s shoulder. 

Bucks eyes snap open and he looks confused. ”What? Nah, I’m not tired.” 

Eddie looks at the other man again. Closer this time and he can see sweat drops forming on his forehead and his breathing is a bit shallow. He’s worried now.

“Buck, are you sure you didn’t get hurt?”

“I told you I’m fi-…”

The fire fighter doesn’t get to finish his sentence when suddenly his eyes roll into his head and he slides sideways, down on the floor.

Eddie immediately jumps into action, careful of his hurt leg.

“Shit Buck. What happened, you must be hurt somewhere. Where are you hurt man? Talk to me!”

Buck isn’t responding and Eddie starts to panic. He moves the man around so he lies flat on his back. He starts to open up his fire fighter gear to find out where the other man might be hurt. 

Did he hide an injury? Or did he not know he was hurt?

He has trouble to get the gear off and he yells out in frustration. Eddie looks at the other man’s face and gently tabs his cheek.

“Come on Buck, don’t do this. You gotta help me out here, man.”

Finally he can open Buck’s jacket and he instantly sees the wet patch on his stomach.

“Shit.”

He touches the wet spot slightly and his fingers come back bloody. 

“For godsake Buckley, how did you not notice you were hurt.”

He lifts up the other man’s shirt to find a flesh wound. It doesn’t look too deep but his whole stomach is tainted in red. Eddie remembers the blood thinners and curses again. He looks at the jacket and see it’s ripped at the same position. Buck must have been hit with something when the walls had come down. He rips off a piece of his T-Shirt and presses it against the wound, which doesn’t seem to stop bleeding.

Eddie shakes the other man harder this time, trying to get him to wake up.

“Buck, open your eyes. Come on. Evan, please!”

The other man moans and blinks his eyes open. They’re glassy and foggy and he has trouble to keep them open.

“Wha-? Eds, where are we?”

“We’re on a call out, there was an explosion while we were still in the basement. You got cut you, idiot. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

He pushes harder on the wound and Buck yells out in pain.

“-hen did I get -urt?” His words come out slurred and he closes his eyes again.

“No, no you don’t get to do that. Keep your eyes open.”

Buck shakes his head and blinks his eyes open again.

“-m tired.”

The younger man lifts his hand and touches his stomach. He must feel the wetness there and moves his hand in front of his face to check.

“-ho’s bleeding?”

Eddie would laugh if he wasn’t so scared for his friend.

“You are Evan. You are bleeding and you need to stay awake. Cap’s here soon, alright.”

Buck laughs.

“-m not blee-” 

He closes his eyes but doesn’t open them again.

Eddie shakes him but he can’t get the other man to open his eyes again. He carefully moves the shirt away a bit to check the wound. It’s still bleeding and Buck gets paler every second. His skin clammy and cold. He puts his hand back on the wound.

He leans over to get the radio with a shaky hand.

“Cap. CAP! Bobby, you need to hurry. Buck’s hurt, he’s bleeding and it won’t stop. The blood thinners … god you need to get down here now!”

There’s silence for a bit but then he gets a response.

“I thought you both were ok? How bad is it? Is he responsive?”

“I don’t know, he said he was fine. I should have checked. No, he’s unconcious. I can’t get to wake him up. Bobby, you need to help us.” 

Tears spill into his eyes and his hand hurts from pushing it down on Buck’s stomach for so long.

“Hang in there Eddie, where coming. Please hang in there.”

Eddie wipes the tears away and tries to focus. With his free hand he softly cups the other man’s cheek and rubs his finger along his jawline.

“You not gonna give up Evan, you hear me? Christopher needs his Buck and I need my Buck, ok?”

It feels like hours go by when he finally hears noises outside behind the wall. Bucks breathing is slow and his sking feels cold. Eddie’s tired and his whole body aches. He can hear his team work outside, trying to get the debris and stones away.

The radio cackles and Captain Nash speaks again.

“We’re almost there Eddie. Can you move to the side and cover yourself with something. We have to forcibly get the last bit of wall away.”

Eddie nods and remembers that the Captain can’t see him.

“Copy that Cap. Please hurry!”

He grabs Buck by his arms and gets him into sitting position, temporarily letting go if his wound. He drags the fire fighter over to the corner of the room and sit himself behind him. He pulls his friend into his lap. Bucks back resting on his chest. His hands move around the other man’s waist and push down on the wound again. He’s about to throw their jackets over them when Buck opens his eyes and tries to get up in panic. His eyes are fixated on the blood on his stomach and his breathing is too fast.

“Buck, it’s ok, don’t move. They’re almost here, they’ll get us out.”

The younger man stares at his bloody hands and Eddie can feel wetness against his arm. Buck is crying.

“Don’t wanna die. Please - Eddie … don’t let me die.”

Eddie pushes harder on the wound and surrounds his friend with his arms. He presses his lips against Bucks head.

“We’re gonna get out of here. Both of us and you’ll keep on being an annoying little prat., who I love, alright. Hang in there Evan.”

Buck goes slack in his arms again. The adrenalin of the panic attack leaving his body. Eddie puts the jackets above their heads and holds his partner tight against his chest, never letting go of the wound.

There’s a loud bang and debris and stones are falling down. He can hear the voices of the others clearer now.

“Eddie? Buck?”

He coughs. “Over here.”

He’s really tired now and he isn’t sure he can feel Buck still breathing against his chest. He holds him tighter, still pushing on the wound on the other man’s stomach.

Seconds later the jackets are being lifted off them and the bright light makes him squeeze his eyes shut.

“There you are.”

Captain Nash is kneeling down next to him. Chimney and Hen are crouching in front of the pair.

“You gonna be ok, we’re here now.”

Eddie can’t help but let the tears fall now. He’s exhausted and his leg hurts. His fingers cramp from holding onto Buck all the time.

The Captain puts his hand over Eddies, which are still resting on Bucks stomach.

“You can let go now, we got him.”

Eddie looks over to his Captain and then back to the man who’s quietly resting against his chest. His hands won’t move.

“I can’t.”

“Eddie look at me, you need to let go so we can get Buck out of here and help him, ok?”

Bobby gently touches his hands and lifts them off the hurt fire fighter. Eddie feels his hand shaking and he can’t stop. They shake and shake till the Captain covers them with his own hands.

“It’s gonna be ok, you did good Eddie. You protected him.”

Eddie watches Chimney and Hen and some other fire fighters lift Buck on a back board. His eyes are closed. He looks peaceful if he wouldn’t know that his friend is seriously hurt. He’s pale and there’s just so much blood. Hen puts an oxygen mask over the hurt man’s face and get’s an IV in his hand as quick as possible. Chimney puts pressure on the wound. He looks over to Eddie nodding when they make their way out to the ambulance.

“Right, Tommy give me a hand with Diaz, we need to get him to the hospital.”

Eddie feels hands lifting him up but he pushes them away. 

“I can do it.”

The Captain looks at him with worried eyes and doesn’t let go of his shoulder.

“Let us help you ok, you’ve done enough.”

Bobby’s hands never leave his shoulder till he gets wheeled into one of the cubicles at the hospital to be checked out.

*~*~* *~*~* *~*~* *~*~* 

The plastic chair is digging into his back and he’s looking at the clock for the hundreth time now. He looks over to the little table in the corner where Christoper’s sitting and doing some drawing. He couldn’t get the little one to leave for long, so it was just some sleep and he was back. His eyes wander over to the hospital bed. Buck’s eyes are still closed and his chest is moving in slow rythm. His face has more color and his cheeks are flushed. There are cuts and bruise on his forehead. Other than that he looks fine. He knows that there are thick bandages around the other man’s stomach though, hidden by the hospital gown and blanket that rests softly over him. He looks over to the heartmonitor, the number of his heartbeat being steady and strong. 

His friend hasn’t woken up though since he’s been brought to the hospital. The doctors had to give him a blood transfusion and said it’s normal for him to be out for a while. Eddies knows that but he would really love to see those blue eyes looking back at him, mocking him about being so worried. 

He moves his own leg a bit to prevent it from going numb again. Thankfully it’s just sprained and not broken. He’ll be fine in no time. 

Eddie gently puts his hand on the other man’s arm.

“Come on Buck, wake up.”

He feels a finger twitch against his palm and Buck slowly blinks.

“Yes that’s it, you can do it.”

Seconds later Eddie can see the blue of his best friends eyes. Bucks eyes look unfocused though and he looks confused.

“Where-? Eddie?”

The other man tries to move but winces when he pulls the stitches on his stomach. He groans in pain and closes his eyes again.

“Hey, hey it’s fine. Don’t move too much. The had to stitch you up.”

He carefully watches his friend with worry. Buck opens his eyes again, his sight clearer now. He looks around the room and then rolls his eyes.

“Shit, what did I do now?”

Eddie can’t help but laugh and he squeezes the other man’s hand gently.

“Not your fault this time. There was an explosion remember? You could have told me you were hurt though. Holy shit Evan.”

Buck looks at him still confused.

“I got hurt. I didn’t know.”

“You did not feel the cut on your stomach?” Eddie looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

The other man shakes his head.

“Bad?”

Eddie scoffs but his face softens again.

“You can say that, scared the shit out of me.”

“You saved me?” 

Buck turns his hand around to grab Eddies, properly.

“The team saved us but yeah never let go of that wound. Blood thinners are really a pain. You need to get better and get off them.”

Buck smiles but there’s tears spilling into his eyes.

Eddie gets up and wipes the tears away.

“You’re alright. It’s all gonna be fine. Nothing can stop the incredible Buckaroo am I right?”

“Are you hurt Eddie, your leg?” 

“Just sprained it’s fine.”

“Buck!”

Christoper stands up and walks over to the hospital bed. Eddie watches his son stand next to the bed, putting his head on Bucks shoulder.

“You’re alright Buck.”

Buck craddles his head and holds him on his side.

“Yeah kiddo, thanks to your dad.”

The younger man smiles and mouths a quiet thank you to Eddie.

Christopher moves his head and looks at both of the men now.

“Course he did, we love you Buck.”

“I - I love you too.” He grabds Eddies and Christophers hands and squeezes them.

“Can we watch the game now daddy?”

“I don’t know if Buck’s up for it, he should rest.”

“What game?” The younger man asks.

“The game you wanted to watch yesterday, we recorded it so you can watch when you’re awake.”

“Oh you did, wow thanks”.

Buck pulls Christopher towards him. 

“Up here then.” Eddie walks around the bed and helps Christopher get in.

“Be careful with your stomach though.”

Buck frowns at him but laughs. Eddie walks over to turn the TV on and wants to sit down and the chair next to the bed.

“You too.”

“What?” Eddies asks.

“Up here.” Buck pats the spot next to him on the bed.

“I don’t know- …” He stutters.

“Can’t deny a sick man his wish can you?” His friend laughs but has to hold his stomach. He looks at Eddie with those blue clear eyes and he thinks he can see something in there.

Eddie hesitates for a bit but moves over to the bed and sits himself down next to him. Naturally he lifts his arms up to get in a better position. Buck shuffles himself under his shoulder and Christoper is resting against his side. The game starts and they watch for a while till Eddie realises Buck and his son have been fallen asleep. He can feel Bucks soft breath against his arm. He softly runs his fingers through his sons hair and plants a kiss on Buck’s forehead. 

Buck wasn’t just his best friend. He’s his family. Eddie wouldn’t know what he’d done if Buck didn’t get out yesterday. 

He holds both of his boys tight and falls asleep a couple of minutes later.


End file.
